


缄默不语

by 3squareT



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 补档，很久以前写的了。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	缄默不语

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，很久以前写的了。

1.

他一眼就看到客厅里的沙发上坐着两个陌生男人。

他犹豫了一下，才从暴雨中踏入家门。他把外套挂在入门处的衣架上，在鞋垫上蹭了蹭鞋尖上的泥，又朝房子里的其他区域张望了一下：楼下的储物间里没人，楼梯上也静悄悄的，倒是那口上了年纪的挂钟脚步蹒跚，像他母亲忧心时的踱步声。除此之外，屋子里没有任何活物的声音。

他拐进厨房，给自己倒了杯热茶。他听到纸张翻动、杯碟碰撞，还有微不可闻的叹气。他紧张起来，把自己完全藏匿到大柜子投射在角落的阴影之中。他可以看到客厅里发生了什么事，但客厅里的人不会注意到他。通常来说，Theseus负责处理这些“社交场合”，而他也的确正在这么做。Theseus坐在长沙发的对面，像个受罚了的学生一样低着头，手上翻动着一本书。借着昏暗的光线，他看清了书本封皮上的烫金字：“神奇动物在哪里”。

“我会和他谈谈的……你们什么时候需要答复？”

Theseus开了口。他啪一声合上书，指尖沿着标题旁的繁复凸起花纹来回抚摸。

“恐怕您还没明白，Scamander先生。我们不需要答复，这是个建议。根据魔法部部长办公室的意见，这本书不适合未成年巫师阅读。”

“我能知道为什么不适合‘未成年巫师’阅读吗？”

“如果您有仔细研读，您会发现……”

坐在左边的那个陌生人像拆弹那样拎起书本一角，让书页自动打开到某一页，“……‘毛茸茸的家伙’、‘他们会很高兴’、‘美丽的人鱼’……这些修辞会误导未成年巫师，让他们认为这些猛兽是可爱的、亲人的、可以接近的。如果出了事故，谁来负责呢，Scamander先生？”

“如果我们换一种用词呢？相对中立，没那么漂亮……请不要禁止它的出版，Newt会伤心的，这是他的心血。”

“他在写这本书之前，就该预见到后果了。想想您的仕途——就算局限于傲罗群体，多数人也并不会接受一个支持自己弟弟出版禁书的傲罗办公室主任。”

“我可以劝说他推迟出版。”

“魔法部部长办公室已经决定了：这本书一份副本都不能留。祝您和家人晚安，Scamander先生。”

来自魔法部部长助理办公室的两名傲罗起身，戴上帽子，和Theseus握手致意。Theseus送他们跨入壁炉。绿光一闪，今晚的不速之客离开了。现在，屋子里剩下他，还有他的哥哥。

“Newt，过来。我知道你在那，出来，我们好好谈谈。”Theseus冲着储物柜说。

Newt只得不情不愿地走出来。

2.

他们难得促膝长谈了一个多小时。

在此期间，他一直往壁炉里看。他担心那两个傲罗会随时回来，勒令他把初稿交出来。他把沾满泥浆的手提箱放在膝盖上，手肘因为重心的缘故而用力压着箱子，仿佛他在里面藏的不是书稿，而是一头猛兽那样。

“Newt，听我说，过几年再出版也未尝不可。现在是特殊时期，他们肯定会比较紧张。”

“角毒兽是一种濒危动物*。几年后，他们很可能就会完全消失。”

“他们不会让你出版的。如果你一意孤行，那只会害了你自己。魔法部容不下反对的声音……”

“梅林的胡子啊，Theseus……我不畏惧他们。我可以去美国出版。”

房间里安静了，但这绝对不是胜利。Theseus双手扶额，一瞬间似乎被疲倦淹没。

“我不害怕他们，我自有分寸。”

“但我害怕他们，”Theseus说，“非法出版是个很严重的罪名，你会在阿兹卡班度过余生的。”

他能看出Theseus的恐惧。这很新鲜，他从未见过Theseus退缩，无论是在一场比分悬殊的魁地奇比赛中，还是在炮火连天的战场上，他的哥哥从来没想过放弃。他有时候想过，他哥哥是不是把一切会阻碍他前进的负面情感都留在妈妈肚子里没带出来。在他记忆中，Theseus未曾像现在这么脆弱、不堪一击。

他便伸手，搭在他哥哥的肩膀上，像哄一只受惊了的动物那样哄他。

“今天，蒙上帝的恩宠，我们将在英格兰点燃这样一支蜡烛，一支我相信永远不会吹熄的蜡烛。*”

“我还以为你想在美利坚点燃这支蜡烛。”

“这是个赞同吗？”

他哥哥叹了口气，“不，Newt，我不赞同你拿生命和自由去冒险。”

3.

周末清晨，Theseus怒气冲冲走下楼梯，把他从一群球遁鸟中抓出来。

他在裤子上擦手。没吃饱的球遁鸟拥过来，伸长脖子等着他喂食。他只好挨个把它们的脑袋推开，喊着它们的名字，耐心地跟它们解释为什么早餐会被打断。

“你都干了些什么？”

Theseus将报纸一抖，指着头条上的照片。他看到自己偏着头，躲避着镁光灯，同时将手里的书向前递。

“‘这些生物并不危险，实际上，它们背负了太多污名。是时候正视我们的过错了’……你知道你自己在做什么吗，Newt？”

“你了解我，Theo。”

他说这话的时候，语气是温柔的。他感到自己嘴角在上扬，像是在回忆一件温暖的事，而不是在说一个笑话。

“你和我说过……”他将视线放在Theseus的脸上，他很少这么直视Theseus，而通常他这么做都是为了有求于他。“人们畏惧不熟悉的事物，就如黑暗躲避光明。”

“你是想做点灯人，”Theseus怒不可遏，“这也太愚蠢了。”

他不说话。这是他第一次听到Theseus说他愚蠢，这也是Theseus第一次用这种语气跟他说话，让他一瞬间思考起自己是不是真的做错了什么。

“……Newt，过来。”

他哥哥叹了口气，张开手臂。不，还是别了吧，梅林的胡子啊。

“就一下，一秒，最后一次。”

上次Theseus也是这么说的。他踌躇了好一会儿，期待Theseus能识趣地把手臂放下去，但是他哥哥没有。他只得稍微侧身，往Theseus怀里靠了靠，肩膀相抵，耳鬓厮磨一下。

“原谅我，Newt，我的灯塔，我的指路星，我的船锚与向日葵……我只是害怕他们会带走你。“

Theseus在他耳边低声说。

“他们不会比黑魔王还要可怕。“

出于某些原因，也许是不想再看到Theseus这副模样，他抬起手去抚摸Theseus的后背。这个拥抱的时间变得更长了，超出了他的预期，但他并没有觉得慌张。

“Newt，放弃出版吧，至少在今年内不要再提这件事。过一段时间……我想想，我和Fawley能说上几句话，让我去劝劝他，也许他会改观。”

他知道Theseus在说谎，无论是在和Fawley的交情上，还是劝劝他的顶头上司那句。此时，Theseus正收紧手臂，揽紧他，好像多年前在学校里恳求他交出魔杖那样。

“也许，”连他自己都没想到，他的声音是如此微弱，几乎是在嗫喏，“我可以再改改。有些地方，我觉得写得不够好。”

“我陪你写。你要什么资料？我可以想办法去要。”

他哥哥听起来干巴巴的，并没有如释重负。

4\. 

他把书稿放在盒子里，塞进书架顶端的一处空隙里。他可能还会继续周游世界，但这本书他一时半会儿是用不着了。那儿干燥阴暗，很适合收藏一本书。

不知为何，这几天，Theseus一直在家里。他哥哥一反常态，即使在家，也只是呆在自己的房间里，只有餐点才会出来和家人打个招呼。他有点儿好奇，试图从Theseus那里问出些什么。但Theseus坚持说他请了假。

“请假？他才不会请假。”他们的母亲用力擦起碟子来，她一焦虑就会这么做，“他五年级时，打魁地奇伤了手臂，都没在医院里躺够两小时就逃出来了。Theseus怎么可能闲着？肯定是魔法部的事。我听说，傲罗办公室主任的位置空出来了，他和另一个傲罗都是大热人选……梅林的三角裤啊，他该不会是被撤职了吧？”

这听起来很像是Theseus会做的事。Theseus不会把计划和伤痛告诉别人，即使对方是他的家人。他不记得Theseus有什么时候告诉过他他内心的痛苦与挣扎，即使是那晚在拉雪兹神父公墓，即使是他失去了同事、挚友与未婚妻之后。

更何况，即使是在拉雪兹神父公墓那晚之后，他也未曾请过假。

Theseus在隐瞒什么，他哥哥以为大家看不出，但屋子里每个人都知道。少了Theseus一贯的活跃，家里的气氛显得有些尴尬。

这样的日子一直持续到他准备离开伦敦，前往柏林去收集写作素材。那晚，Theseus敲响他的房门，问他可不可以借他的初稿来消磨时光。

“不小心请了太多假，现在我开始后悔了。”

Theseus靠在门框上，看着他收拾东西。

“就在那上面。你可以自己拿，看完之后放回去就好了。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“两个星期后吧，我打算小住一段时间，和当地巫师以及本土神奇动物接触一下。”

“注意安全。“

Theseus说完后，就离开了。这很奇怪，他从来不会只留一句话。Theseus有心事，明眼人一看便知道有什么事萦绕于他心头。

但这件事不使Theseus惶恐，相反，他哥哥的样子看起来就像他当年决定要写《神奇动物在哪里》时的样子。

5.

在《预言家日报》上，他读到了有关Theseus被捕入狱的新闻。

罪名是“公开传播有害信息”，而“有害信息”是什么呢，报纸说不清，魔法部也没解释，只有一个模棱两可的说法，好像是来自一本和神奇动物有关的书籍。他继续往下看，试图把那些词句拼凑在一起。它们看起来很熟悉，但合在一起的时候，仿佛在讲述一个陌生的人：一个不合群的、张扬的、叛逆的、喜欢挑事的、屡教不改的Theseus。

他们——Theseus的几个匿名同事——说他们一早就料到这样的结果。Theseus早就因为向魔法部部长办公室抗议一项决定而被勒令回家休假，但他依旧不死心，这回直接找上了魔法部部长，向他索取一本书的出版权。

“没有公开审判，Theseus Scamander于今日早些时候被押至阿兹卡班。”报纸上写道，“从魔法部的冉冉新星到阶下囚，他只用了几年时间。”

“我们的记者有幸在他被转移之前，跟他聊了几句。Scamander先生没有回答我们的问题，但他却和记者透露了……”

这段话在页尾戛然而止，一行小字提醒他去看A10页的后续。他急忙翻动报纸，一路翻过娱乐版、体育消息、文学艺术，来到续篇。他又倒回去，再次确认自己没翻到错误的位置，才继续往下读。

“……他为什么要这么做。这位前傲罗说：‘人们畏惧不熟悉的事物，就如黑暗躲避光明。而我认为，光明来自于一支永远不会被吹熄的蜡烛’。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> *角毒兽是一种濒危动物：根据角毒兽原型犀牛进行了二设，请勿当真。若有和原作冲突的地方请见谅。
> 
> *“今天，蒙上帝的恩宠，我们将在英格兰点燃这样一支蜡烛，一支我相信永远不会吹熄的蜡烛”：翻译摘抄自《华氏451》（上海译文出版社）。相关详情见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Latimer


End file.
